


A Little Break

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Female Character, aoi doesn't have a gender he's just in a he/him mood today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: That paper isn't due until next week.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Little Break

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas...I guess. Wasn't writing much this month since a ton of IRL stuff has been happening (and unfortunately things will NOT ease up once the holiday season is over, most likely) but I somehow found myself relaxed enough to put this out. Better than nothing.

“Aoi, come on, I’m writing a paper.”

Aoi nuzzled deeper into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around to rest his hands on Tsubaki’s waist. “When’s it due?”

“Next week.” Tsubaki sighed. Perhaps it might have been better to lie and say it was due tomorrow, since now that Aoi knew it wasn’t urgent he would take it as an invitation to distract her further. But it wasn’t like Tsubaki minded that kind of distraction. She supposed she could afford that small bit of honesty.

“How far along are you?” Aoi said, his words tickling her skin. His hands were starting to wander, and Tsubaki bit back a whimper as Aoi’s lips lightly grazed her neck.

“A few paragraphs,” She said, somehow managing to keep her voice steady. She felt Aoi laugh softly into her shoulder before he slowly spun her chair around so she could face him, and Tsubaki quickly realized that this was the point of no return.

“So,” He was smiling softly, looking up at her with those gentle gold eyes of his with such love and reverence, “I guess you could take a little break, right?”

Much as it pained her to admit it, whenever he looked like that it was almost impossible to refuse him.

“Just a little break,” She said, taking his face in her hand and pulling him up for a kiss.

He kissed back eagerly, leaving his mouth just open enough to leave her room to slip her tongue inside. Submissive and eager, as he often was. Tsubaki considered using just a bit more force, since Aoi was leaving himself very much open and vulnerable, but figured that if he wanted her to be rough with him he would let her know. Right now he seemed to be in the mood to give, and Tsubaki wasn’t about to refuse. She nibbled on his lower lip a bit, just to remind him of who he belonged to, before he broke away and immediately turned his attention downwards. His hands had been roaming her thighs for a little while now, gently stroking and squeezing, and yet conspicuously avoiding the growing bulge under her skirt. Until now at least, as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to it.

Tsubaki sucked in a breath as Aoi kissed it again, his hands rubbing at her thighs all the while. They slowly moved higher, pulling the hem of her skirt upward to reveal just how much her erection was starting to strain the fabric of her tights.

“You’re already this hard?” He said with a teasing lilt to his voice before leaning down to kiss the inside of Tsubaki’s thigh. Tsubaki clenched her teeth and groaned, tightly gripping the armrests of her chair as Aoi peppered her clothed thighs with slow, lingering kisses.

“Sh-shut up,” She said, averting her eyes, a pink blush rising in her cheeks. “Isn’t there something better you could be doing with your mouth?”

There was a soft chuckle. “Ah, you’re right. Forgive me.” He smirked up at her before tracing the outline of her bulge with his tongue. Tsubaki’s hips bucked at the contact, her underwear now feeling much too tight. Relief came sooner than she had been expecting, although it certainly wasn’t unwelcome, as Aoi gently rolled down the hem of her tights and moved her lacy black underwear to the side. She’d been half-hoping for Aoi to just rip her tights open, but he was always very delicate like this. Besides, she supposed, going back to doing homework while there was a big hole in her leggings would probably be a little uncomfortable.

Her cock now pointed upward from her lap, mostly but not fully hard, a small bead of pre forming on the head. Aoi looked up at her, making eye contact as he caught it with the tip of his tongue before leaning forward towards the base to slowly drag it along the underside. His eyes closed as he kissed and mouthed her length, using one of his hands to gently stroke her. Teasing touches, all deliberately slow and measured, designed to make Tsubaki crave more. And crave she did.

“Come on, hurry up,” She growled, “Start sucking, before I just grab your pretty face and fuck it myself.” Her knuckles went white as she gripped the armrests harder, all in an attempt to restrain herself from carrying out that threat.

“Let me just take care of you for now,” Aoi said, and the vibrations from his voice could be felt against her shaft. “You can do that later, though. I promise.”

Tsubaki cocked an eyebrow. “You promise?”

“On my life,” He said, gazing soulfully up at Tsubaki as he stroked her with one hand. “You can do whatever you want and use me however you want.” Tsubaki found herself growling lowly, the sincerity and earnestness in Aoi’s voice making her go as hard as she could reasonably get. “But for now,” he gently kissed the tip, “just relax. Let me love you.”

Aoi’s mouth was warm as he took the tip inside, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking gently. A quiet whine made its way from the back of Tsubaki’s throat, her eyes fixated on Aoi’s lips and the way they were slowly moving further down her length. She wasn’t very big, but because of this Aoi could fully take her comfortably and with ease, and she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed as she felt the tip gently brush the back of his throat. His pace was slow and easy, and while Tsubaki wanted more she couldn’t complain too much about the soft suction at the head and the gentle caresses of his tongue. He looked so happy pleasing her with his mouth, and the way he was quietly humming against her only helped to solidify that impression. Tsubaki loved Aoi. She loved the way he was so devoted to her, the way he worshipped her like this. When they were in public it could be overwhelming, embarrassing to have someone so plainly and honestly love her, but when they were alone like this, baring themselves to each other in this way, it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

“Aoi...” Her hand left the armrest and found its way into his hair, her fingers threading themselves through his thick blue locks. She was getting close, and she knew he could tell because he started sucking just a little harder. Tsubaki leaned back and closed her eyes, her chest heaving as she panted. There was static on the edge of her vision, and it was creeping closer to the center with every passing second. “Aoi, I’m...”

She cut herself off with a gasp as she unloaded into Aoi’s mouth, arching her back and raising her hips slightly. Aoi gripped her thighs and held her in place as firmly as he could, still sliding his lips along her length to draw out her climax for as long as possible. Still, she eventually did go soft again, and as Tsubaki’s vision cleared she saw him release her from his mouth. Still slightly dazed, she watched him swallow audibly.

“Okay,” He said, doing his best to tuck her dick back into her panties as gently and as comfortably as he could--which was reasonably comfortable, if not exactly modest. She’d adjust it later. “You finish up that essay, and I’m going to go make us some dinner.” He finished redressing her, and with her skirt down it almost looked as if they’d done nothing but talk. “After that we can do more, like I said.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” She watched him leave the room, still not having caught her breath fully, before turning her chair around back toward her computer. Sighing, she skim-read what she had so far, an attempt to retrace her thoughts from before. She read over it again. And again. The cursor on the page blinked at her, daring to type out her next sentence.

She spared a glance toward the door. Dammit! How the fuck was she supposed to concentrate on this paper when what she was going to do to Aoi later was all she could think about?


End file.
